All Your Favorite Lines
by M0naLisaT0ldALie
Summary: Madison James was just another Glee student with a passion for helping people. So when she was asked to tutor a football player, she accepted without question. Little did she know, it was about to change everything she knew. Puck/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

The first time I really noticed Noah Puckerman? The Acafellas performance. It was like sex on stage. Well that seemed appropriate seeing as they sang Sex You Up. I had no idea he could sing and move like that. I couldn't help but smile uncontrollably as I watched them. I suppose you could say I had developed a crush on THE Noah Puckerman.

Until he tossed a Cherry slushy into my face the next morning. Despite the fact that his best friend Finn Hudson was in Glee with us we were all still losers which meant that we all still got facials. Face it; we were Lima Losers and always would be.

I rushed to the bathroom to clean up and change before lunch ended. All of us Glee kids always kept extra clothes in times like these. We adapted to high school life pretty quickly. Within ten minutes I stepped out of the bathroom looking like I had never been hit. I threw my soiled clothes wrapped in a plastic bag, into my locker and turned to get to Spanish class as quick as possibly. Less time in the hallways-less chance of being hit.

"HEY JAMES!" Fully aware of being the only person in the hallway I sped up, Spanish class only a few feet away. "MADISON JAMES!" I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I flinched anticipating another ice cold bath. Instead I came face to face with Finn. "Whoa, it's just me." He took his hand off my arm and held them up like I had a gun pointing at him.

"Sorry Finn, I just thought you were gonna slushy me." I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You got hit today huh?" he asked apologetically. I nodded. "I tried talking to them. They just don't get it."

"Don't worry about it Finn. I knew what I was getting myself into when I signed up for Glee." I shrugged. I loved Glee; even if that meant getting hit with a slushy every day. "So um...did you need something?"

"Oh yea, Coach wanted to talk to you."

"What did I do?" I asked instinctively.

"Nothing that I know of, he just said he needed to talk to you right away." I sighed, fully aware that his office was on the other side of the school.

"I should have just worn a rain coat today." I mumbled and started walking away.

"Hey Maddie!" I stopped and looked at Finn. "I could walk you if you want. It might make people leave you alone until you get back to Spanish…" He trailed off and I smiled.

"I'd really appreciate that. Thank you Finn." We walked quickly to the locker rooms where Coach Tanaka's office was.

"I'll wait out here." Finn pointed to one of the benches and sat down. I nodded and made my way to the office. Knocking twice I pushed the door open.

"Coach Tanaka?" He sat up straighter in his chair and smiled at me.

"Ms. James, come in and take a seat." Timidly I did as I was told and folded my hands in my lap but kept eye contact with the coach. "I need you to do me a favor. Well two actually."

"Okay." I accepted whatever punishment he was about to hand to me.

"I was wondering if you could come to practice today and tomorrow and take some pictures of the team. Maybe come to the game Friday night? It seems that the photographer for the yearbook has some kind of resentment towards football and won't be taking our photos. I've seen some of your work in the photo lab and I know you would do a great job. In exchange I could ban the guys from slushy-ing you." I gave him a questioning look. "I saw you get hit earlier. " He offered as an explanation.

"Thank you Coach Tanaka, but I'm afraid that even with your help it would still happen. If you don't mind, can I just take the pictures without any kind of reward? I'd rather not give them more fuel for their fire."

"Please, call me Coach and of course. I won't say anything to them." We grew quiet for a minute and I was itching to get to Spanish class.

"You had another favor to ask?" I prodded.

"Right, I know you are exceptional in English so I was wondering if you could tutor one of my players? If he doesn't pass this class with at least a C, I'm going to have to kick him off the team. He's one of our best and I would rather not have that." I nodded.

"Of course. I only ask one thing for this."

"Anything."

"I would need you to sign a statement every week that the tutoring is going on for my extracurricular and community service."

"Sure thing, bring me the paper tomorrow at practice and I'll take care of it." I smiled and nodded. "Well uh…you better get back to class. Just give this to your teacher." He quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Thank you sir." I made my way out of the office and back to Finn who was tossing a baseball up in and air and catching it.

"Hey, what'd he want?" Finn tossed the ball into a locker and started for the locker room doors.

"He wanted to know if I would take pictures of the team for the yearbook and if I could tutor one of the players."

"Oh yea? Who?"

"Oh…I didn't even think to ask. I'll just find out at practice today." I shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to freakyXely! This chapter is for you

School had been rather uneventful, save for Rachel making it quite known how upset she was about Tina getting the solo. That girl could be such a drama queen. As soon as the final bell rang I had ran to my locker to grab my camera, letting Finn know I would meet him on the field despite his numerous offers of walking me down. I knew he had to get in his gear and I didn't want to be the cause of him being late. I practically ran down to the field, not sure on exactly what time the practice was starting. The boys were just filing out on to the field for warm-ups when I arrived.

"Madison, great. If you give me just a few minutes with the guys, we'll get them together for group shots or whatever." Coach waved me over. I nodded and just started snapping pictures of the guys for candids. After about fifteen minutes I took a break to look around, mainly trying to ignore the glares I was getting from the Cheerios practicing nearby. It wasn't until Coach Tanaka called the boys to huddle up that I noticed Kurt.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked walking over.

"Minor slip-up at home. My dad thinks I am on the team so I need to make that happen." I nodded. It was only recently that he told me he was gay. Aside from me, Mercedes was the only other person who knew. "What are you doing here?"

I held up my camera, "Coach needed someone to take photos for yearbook."

"Speaking of, I need new headshots if you don't mind. Saturday morning around ten okay?" I nodded smiling. He was such a great model and it was so easy to take amazing pictures of him.

"MADISON!" I flinched as Coach yelled my name and waved me over.

"See you later." I jogged over holding my camera carefully.

"Alright boys listen up! Madison here is going to be taking pictures of the team today, tomorrow and at Friday's game got it? Don't give her a hard time or you'll sit out of the game." He threatened and I flinched. I knew that was gonna bite me in the ass. There were grumbles and Coach walked off to the side.

"Um, okay I was wondering if I could get you guys in formation first?" I asked fiddling with the strap around my neck.

"What the hell do you know about formation?" Puck scoffed.

"Dude, chill out." Finn hit him in the shoulder. "Alright guys let's do as she says." I smiled at Finn gratefully as they all got in formation, some on the sidelines. We did a few change ups, some players taking place of others. I snapped a couple individuals then gathered them and Coach Tanaka for a group photo. I snapped a couple quickly, well aware that this was taking a lot of their practice time.

"Okay, I'm done for today." I capped the camera.

"Thanks Madison." The coach patted my back causing me to take a few steps forward. "Alright boys since we are 0 and 12 with our kicker this kid here wants to try out." He jerked his thumb in Kurt's direction. Kurt took his place on one side of the field and hit play on the stereo he brought. He started dancing to Beyonce's "Single Ladies" then kicked the ball sending it right through the goal posts. I started cheering, jumping up and down. The minute I noticed the team watching me I grew silent and coughed. "Can you do that every game?" The coach asked Kurt.

"If I can have my music."

"If you can kick like that, you can wear a tutu for all I care." I held in another squeal waiting until the coach and players walked away to run and hug Kurt tightly.

"That was amazing!"

"I know." He smiled.

"Coach!" I yelled. He turned to face me. "Seeing as theirs a new member, I think we need one more team shot.

"You got it."

We won the game by a point scored by Kurt. Amidst all the screaming and cheering I couldn't help but notice Puck's face when as he watched Quinn and Finn. I shrugged it off and celebrated with the rest of Glee who had come to support Kurt.

"I told him." Kurt stated as we walked to Glee the follow Monday.

"Told who what?" I asked completely confused.

"I told my dad about me." I stopped and looked at him.

"What did he say?"

"He knew. He's known since I was a kid and asked for sensible heels." He laughed a little.

"I'm proud of you Kurt." I hugged him quickly before we had to rush to Glee. We were all just sitting around talking when Mr. Schue asked us to quiet down.

"Hey guys, let's give a big Glee welcome to our three new members fresh off their big win on Friday night. Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang. Regionals, here we come." We all contained our surprise and welcomed the, quietly. "Let's start today with "Tonight" from West Side Story. Tina? Show us what you got." Tina looked at Rachel then stepped forward smiling. Not even a second later Rachel was out the door. Thankfully Glee went off without another hitch as we continued practice, including our new members.

I was at my locker grabbing my bag and camera so I could finish editing the rest of the pictures for Coach. I turned to leave when I ran right into Puck's chest, knocking me right to my feet.

"Geez, watch where you're going." He snapped. I clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't say anything back. I started off towards the doors again. "Hey! I need to tell you something." I turned.

"What?" I sighed.

"Coach wanted to talk to you." I guess going home would have to wait. I stalked past Puck ignored his footsteps that fell in sync with mine once he caught up.

"I can find my own way."

"Yea, well lucky for you Coach wanted to see me too." I rolled my eyes. We walked in silence the rest of the way. Entering Coach Tanaka's office once again I sat opted to stand in front of his desk rather than sitting. Puck just plopped himself right in a seat.

"Ah, good. Madison I just wanted to let you know that the tutoring I asked you about will start tomorrow before Glee practice."

"Oh ok, who will I be tutoring?"

"Noah Puckerman." My heart dropped and I stared at Puck. His face masked the same dread that was placed on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking to last period I felt queasy and accomplished at the same time. I had somehow managed to avoid Puck all day. I knew I would have to deal with him in tutoring and in Glee but at least I had put it all off. I was jolted from my thoughts as I was hit with a slushy. I wiped off the cold syrup and saw Puck standing there with an empty cup. Tossing the cup on to the floor he walked away. I felt tears well up as I ran to the bathroom to clean up. I only cried twice when I was slushied and that was because it was the first two times I had been hit. I know Puck wasn't a friend, even if he had joined Glee but to throw a slushy in my face the period before I had to tutor him. It was downright heatless. If I hadn't told Coach that I would help him I out, I would have ditched and went home. I ditched last period to clean up and changed my clothes. I hung around in the bathroom until the final bell rang then headed off towards Mr. Schue's room that he generously offered for our use. I sat quietly flipping through the book I had already read for class. Fifteen minutes ticked by and Puck still hadn't shown up. I sighed and slipped my bag over my shoulder and picked up my book, heading for the door. I hadn't made it out the door when I bumped into Puck, just entering.

"Hey, where are you going? You're supposed to be tutoring me?" He asked as I tried to find a way around him.

"You didn't show up when you were supposed to. I'm not going to waste my time sitting here three days a week while you go off and do whatever you damn well please." I snapped at him. I stood there for a minute in shock that I had just yelled at a football player.

"I'm sorry, can we please just do this?" I sighed and looked him in the eyes. It was the first time that I noticed what a nice brown they were. I was such a sucker for people who needed my help. Without a word I walked back over to the desk and sat down. He pulled a desk up next to mine and sat down, pulling a rolled up copy of The Last Song out of his back pocket.

"You really shouldn't do that to the books." I mumbled pulling out my own copy.

"Yea, ok." I sighed and flipped open to the chapter that had been given as homework.

"Okay, so let's start on page 151." He roughly flipped open to the page. "You can start reading out loud." I said.

"Dude, no. It's Ronnie's part. You do it." I sighed again and licked my lips.

"Fine." I hated reading out loud. "If he weren't so damn cute, none of this would have happened. As she watched Will and Scott scramble around the court, she reflected on the series of events that had brought her here. Had she really gone fishing earlier today? And watched a wounded turtle swim around a tank at eight o'clock this morning? She shook her head, trying not to focus on Will's lean body and visible muscles as he chased the ball across the sand. Tough to ignore since he wasn't wearing a shirt." I stopped reading for a second to look up at Puck quickly. Instead of reading a long he was watching me. "What?" I asked.

"You're blushing." He laughed. I rolled me eyes and looked back down at the book. "Can I tell you a secret?" I looked back up at him. "I've already read this book. A couple times actually." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then why on earth are you failing this class?" I asked closing my book. He closed his and started rolling it up again. I snatched it out of his hand and flattened it on the desk. He gave me a questioning look.

"Sorry I just really hate when people destroy books like that."

"Oh um…I just never really pay much attention in class."

"But you liked the book? How many times have you read it?"

"Like four times." He mumbled.

"Really?" I asked laughing a little.

"Don't laugh and don't tell anyone." He growled at me. Immediately my mind snapped back to the slushy facial I had received from him earlier. I tossed the book back on his desk and got up, grabbing my bag. "Hey, where are you going?" He pushed his desk back to its original place and followed me.

"Glee." I answered and kept walking.

"Why are you mad at me?" His steps fell in time with mine.

"Just leave me alone."

"Maddie!" I stopped mid step.

"Do not call me Maddie. We are not friends." Anger seethed in my words. I let it sink in then kept walking. We both entered Glee at the same time causing many stares. I stalked off to the side of the room that was practically empty save for Mike who was texting and barely noticed when I sat down next to him.

"Hey everyone I was you to meet a new addition to Glee. Please welcome April Rhodes." The woman was drunk and had to have been like thirty something. This was going to end badly.

Sure enough it was a disaster. Not only did April show up all the time drunk, but she had Kurt drinking too. It seemed like she was getting under everyone's skin. She taught Mercedes and Tina to shoplift and to top it all off I heard she was seen leaving the shower in the boys' locker room with the boys. Every time she'd approach me I'd walk off before she could say a word. Truth be told, I missed Rachel.

Finn told me to meet him in the Glee rehearsal room at the end of the day. Much to my surprise when I walked in, he was talking to Rachel. I couldn't help but to smile, thinking we had gotten our lead back. I listened as he told Rachel they should go bowling.

"Just us? She asked her eyes flicking towards me.

"Yea, you seemed really stressed lately." He answered.

"Well I am a little stressed. That's the price you pay being the star." Just then April and Mr. Schue walked in.

"Don't I know it." She said. Once again I wanted to smack her. Finn jumped up from his seat.

"Hey Rachel. April Rhodes, Rachel Berry." Mr. Schue introduced them. "Hey can you give us the room Rachel? We need to teach April the cues for Don't Stop Believing." All heads snapped up.

"Wait she's singing the female lead?" Finn asked.

"Wait she's in Glee club? She's ancient." Rachel commented.

"Talented in age sweetheart." April winked at her then glared at me. I gagged loudly.

"That's Rachel's part Mr. Schue."

"Well Rachel is not in the Glee club anymore." He said rather rudely.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel said gathering her things.

"Rachel we're all really excited to see the play. Save us a seat in the front row." Mr. Scheu said smiling a little. She gave a curt nod then left.

"Excuse my wording, but that was an asshole thing to say." I snapped then stormed out leaving everyone staring at the door.

For awhile I refused to talk to Mr. Schue who didn't give me detention or kick me out of Glee. I'd go to his class, and to Glee but that was it.

I was just walking into the class to get ready for tutoring when I got hit. Cherry again. I wiped off my eyes and turned right back down the hall.

"Hey, hey you okay?" I turned expecting Finn but instead I got Puck.

"Fine." I continued for the bathroom, not stopping until I was up at the sink. I wet some paper towels and started washing my face and rinsing my hair. I hadn't noticed Puck standing next to me until a pile of dry paper towels were shoved in front of me. "Thanks." I mumbled. This was dumb. I didn't need his sympathy.

"It wasn't me this time. Well it was but it wasn't supposed to be you. It was supposed to be Rachel."

"Whatever." I answered. I looked down at my ruined shirt and sighed.

"Here." Puck pulled off his button up shirt, leaving him in his white wife beater. I stared at it in confusion. "Please take it. You weren't supposed to get hit. This is my apologizing." I took it and looked at him again making sure this wasn't some kind of joke. "Really." He nodded.

"Please turn around." He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. I saw him watching me in the mirrors. "And close your eyes. I can see you." He laughed and closed his eyes. I quickly peeled off my ruined shirt and pulled on Pucks. It smelled just like his cologne and made me smile. I tossed my shirt in the trash. "Okay." He turned around and smiled.

"You know, you look really good in my shirt, although you looked even better out of it." My eyes widened and I punched him in the arm.

"You weren't supposed to be looking!" I yelled.

"Couldn't help it." Puck left the bathroom without another word leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open.

Needless to say rumors were flying around the minute I stepped in Glee wearing Puck's shirt, and even more when I returned it to him the next day. Things went back to the way they were, Puck being an asshole, me getting slushied.

Rachel ended up coming back to Glee just in time to save our performance when April bailed. She had come to our show totally wasted and had kissed Puck in front of everyone. I don't know why but that pissed me off so badly. I wanted to grab her by her fake hair and slap her. Our show was a success and thanks to Rachel it went off amazingly. Mr Schue apologized to me for acting the way he did and told me I had every right to call him an asshole. I apologized of course for calling him one but he shrugged it off.

"You guys have been just hanging around thinking this competition is going to fly by easily. You need to get motivated. So I have come up with a little something to spice this up. Boys versus girls mash up." We all smiled and split into groups, Kurt trying to get on our side with no avail. We decided to do a mash up of Halo and Walking on Sunshine. With that decided everyone decided we didn't need to practice because the boys had no motivation. Rachel and I were the only two worried about this. Sure enough we needed to be worried. The guys performance of Its My Life mashed with Confessions was amazing. I hated to admit but they all looked great in their leather jackets, black converse, plain jeans and white t shirts. Kind of like Grease but more modern.

"We all took something." Kurt confided in us. Sure enough the guys had paid a visit to the new nurse, who happened to by Mr. Schue's wife. She gave them ___Pseudoephedrine which made them pumped to the brim with energy. To even the odds we all took some before performing our mash up. Sure enough Rachel and Finn felt so terrible that they confessed which resulted in having to suffer through a new co director. Sue Sylvester. _


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks to SinisterSocks16, Demonic Flame, slipxxknot, and the anonymous comment. I have decided to take it slower. I felt like I had to stick to the episodes more so than my actual story. From here on out it's going to be LOOSELY based off the show. So please excuse any mistakes or things that just don't click with the episodes.

There was no way this day could get any worse. I held in a scream as Ms. Sylvester and Mr. Schue started explaining how things were going to be run now.

"What do you guys want to do more here?" Mr. S asked sitting in front of us. Ms. Sylvester had excused herself with someone stupid excuse giving us room to breathe.

"Can we do something a little more….black?" Mercedes asked.

"This is Glee club, not crunk club." Rachel snapped. Mercedes turned in her chair and looked like she was going to hit her. I tuned out all of the other suggestions and just stared at the wall. I just wanted to get home and try to turn the night around.

"Madison? Maddie?" I snapped back to reality as Mr. Schue called my name several times and Kurt snapped his perfectly manicured fingers in my face.

"Sorry, yea?"

"I was wondering if you had any suggestions of what we should do in Glee." He repeated.

"Oh, no. Everything is fine." I said monotonously. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, fine. Um…let's run through the numbers." Mr. S gave up. I zombied my way through the steps and my two solos. My heart just wasn't in it today. The minute Mr. Schue dismissed us, I was out the door and to my locker in a matter of minutes. Spinning through the combination I flung open the locker and started throwing books into my bag. In record time I was in my car and rushing home. I barely breathed until I got in my room, throwing my bag on to my bed.

"Honey, that you?" I heard my dad call up. I opened my door and stuck my head out.

"Yea dad."

"Hey is pizza okay tonight? We don't have much food in the fridge and Sammy is pretty hungry."

"Yea, sounds fine dad. I'm gonna jump in the shower really quick, k? It's been a long day."

"Bad day?" He knew me too well.

"You guessed it."

"Hey bud?" I smiled at my nickname.

"Yea pop?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I stood there until I heard his footsteps leave the stairwell. I grabbed a pair of fleece shorts, tank top and undergarments and ran into the bathroom attached to my room. It was during times like these that I was grateful that I had my own bathroom. Stepping under the hot water I began to relax, trying to forget the events from earlier. Knowing that the pizza wouldn't take very long I rushed through the shower and made my way downstairs.

"Bud?"

"Yea pop?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen where he was just slipping a piece of pizza out of the box.

"I just got called into work, can you watch Sammy for me? I know you had a bad day, I can call Lorelei if you want to just relax." He took a big bite out of it.

"No its fine. I can watch him. Hey Sam, wanna go eat on the patio?" I asked my six year old brother.

"YEA!" He yelled jumping up and down. "Maddie?" He asked hugging me around my waist.

"Yea kiddo?"

"Can you play the guitar for me?" I smiled.

"You got it. Why don't you take this outside and put it on the table while I go grab it." I handed him the pizza box and he took off.

"Thanks hun." My dad pressed a kiss to my temple.

"No problem." I smiled. He gave a halfhearted smile and walked away. I made my way back upstairs to grab my guitar and a sweater. By the time I got outside Sammy had already set up the pizza and two cans of Coke. I ruffled his hair as I sat down and he swatted me with a pizza sauce covered hand.

"So what do you want to hear?" I asked him as I took a bite of pizza then wiped my hands.

"Um….my favorite one!" He yelled hopping up and down.

"Okay, okay." I laughed. He had loved She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty by Dance Gavin Dance for as long as I could remember.

"If you call me at all  
Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read

Turn off this light, call my name  
Don't talk, just ride  
Who wouldn't let you be all about,  
About me  
I'm only trying to work this out

So, if you call me at all  
Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave.  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read  
If you call me at all

Oh, I hear you breathing on the line  
Oh baby girl, I'm not your type  
I'll leave you hurting every night  
So I won't be coming back  
Who wouldn't let me be all alone  
Who wouldn't let me be all alone  
Who wouldn't let you scream ohh to a soft pillow

I'm such an animal  
And baby honestly these teeth won't let you go

Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read  
If you call me at all  
Don't tell me that I'm ordinary  
Cause I won't be passing you, please don't leave  
And if you tell me you're listening to everything you read  
If you call me at all  
If you call me at all  
If you call me at all  
If you call me at all  
If you call me at all"

(Heres the song and how I pictured her singing it. Check out her other videos too. Shes amazing!)

.com/watch?v=3XTHCQ0jjlU&feature=related

"That was pretty good, why don't you sing like that in Glee?" My head snapped up to see Puck standing on the edge on the patio near the gate.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him. He stepped up on the patio and came a little closer, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Your dad called and set up an appointment for me to clean the pool." Of course, leave it to my dad to forget to tell me.

"So where's your cleaning stuff?" I shot at him.

"In the truck. I heard you singing and just kinda wandered over." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and walked back around to the gate and left.

"Who was that Maddie?" Sammy asked.

"Just someone from Glee. So what else do you want to hear?"

"Use Somebody!" He yelled and I covered my ears.

"Okay but you have to sing with me k?" He nodded energetically.

.com/watch?v=rpLPKM8FYTw

SHES AMAZING!

I was fully aware of Puck's eyes on me as I played.

"You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you and all you know and how you speak countless lovers under cover of the street." I looked over at him and sure enough he was sitting there next to the pool with one of those little test things to see if the chemicals were okay in the pool. But instead of looking at it, he was looking at me. "You know that I could use somebody; you know that I could use somebody, someone like you." I really hated how he looked at me. The stare of a jock. Ugh. "Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep waging wars to shake the poet and the beat. I hope it's gonna make you notice, I hope it's gonna make you notice someone like me, someone like me  
someone like me…"I trailed off looking at Puck who just sat there staring with his mouth wide open. I pulled my eyes away from Puck's and looked at my brother.

"Hey why don't we go inside and get you cleaned up. You can pick a movie or something." Sammy grabbed the pizza box and ran inside. I started grabbing the napkins and cans, leaving my guitar sitting on the chair. Once disposed off I went back out to grab my guitar. Puck had gone back to testing the water, not noticing me once again.

Almost an hour later, Sammy was passed out as his Spongebob dvd continued on, my attention absorbed in a book. I barely heard the tentative knock on the front door over Spongebob and Patrick's antics. I turned it down a little as I headed for the door. Puck stood rocking back and forth on his heels on the front step. Sighing I opened the door.

"Yea?" I asked clear with my annoyance.

"I just wanted to let you know the chemical balance was a little off so I fixed it. It should be fine by tomorrow afternoon. I can come check it again if you want."

"No that's okay." I shot down his offer. He paused in his rocking and stared at me for a couple seconds before leaning in a little.

"Maddie…" I closed my eyes and tried not to flip. "Madison, look I know we aren't friends but I am trying to make an effort here okay? I'm not sure what else to do." His eyes were such a nice brown. I could feel myself starting to get lost in them. His hand reached out and gently brushed my bare arm. I snapped back and pulled away.

"We aren't friends nor will we ever be. We can be civil for Glee's sake but don't for one second pretend that we aren't on opposite sides of the schools popularity chain okay? I refuse to give in to your egotistical jock ways. I will not be another notch in your bedpost." And with that I closed the door right in his face. Pressing my back against the door I closed my eyes and listened as he sighed and walked away. I didn't move from my spot until I heard his truck start up and pull away. If I didn't care then why did this hurt?


	5. Chapter 5

Big thank you-s to Sinfully Sined, punkrocker4139, lacthryn18, and Inwe Oronar. Let's not forget out anonymous reviewer who gave me the tip to deviate from the episodes. Thanks again!

Somehow I had managed to avoid Noah Puckerman for a week now. I got out of tutoring with ease, quickly explaining to Coach Tanaka that he didn't need the help, only needed to do the actual work in class. During Glee I would sit on opposite ends and make sure during the dance numbers that I was never close enough to him that he could touch or talk to me. Needless to say, this were going back to the way they were.

*Puck's POV*

Madison had been avoiding me, I knew it. She stopped tutoring me and she practically did everything possible in Glee to stay away from me. She was even sitting with Quinn and Finn, when they became friends, I don't know.

"Alright guys, so you've probably heard all about the new book based movie Twilight." I groaned and slumped in my chair. I didn't get the big deal about the stupid movie. Love didn't exist and the stupid boy should have just bit her and got it over with. Okay, okay so I read the books and saw the movie. Might as well know what everyone's talking about right?

"Who hasn't Mr. Schue? It's a beautiful story about love overcoming even the most difficult, darkest obstacles." Rachel gushed.

"Or it could be about some stupid vampire who should have given in to his blood lust and ripped the girls throat out." Madison quipped. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her.

"Well, that's controversial. Why do you say that Maddie?" She continued to sit cross legged in her seat, playing with some necklace around her neck.

"No disrespect to anyone here or Stephanie Meyers but love isn't real. It's all fabricated to give little girls and teens something to dream about. Why feed into that?" At that moment I was totally into her.

"So are you saying you don't believe in love?" Rachel asked turning in her chair.

"That's exactly what I am saying Rachel." I couldn't help but smile. This girl had me hooked on her attitude.

"Well that's just appalling! I mean it explains your demeanor to the opposite sex but it's so sad." I saw Maddie grind her teeth and decided to step in.

"Mr. Schue, is there a reason you are asking?"

"Yea, yea. I wanted to perform one of the songs I heard on the soundtrack." He started handing out the sheets.

"I Caught Myself? But Mr. Schue this isn't exactly in my range." Rachel blabbed.

"Well then we can find someone else to sing this. Tina?"

"Ssssorry Mr. Schue I can't sing that low."

"Maddie can do it." All heads turned toward me including hers. While their faces read shock, hers read complete anger.

"Madison? But she doesn't have my vocal range." Rachel argued.

"You said it yourself Rachel, you can't sing this. Just let her give it a try." I fought.

"Maddie?" Mr. Schue gave her a questioning look.

"I'd rather not." She answered looking at her hands.

"Come on, give it a try." Finna said nudging her.

"You sang Decode beautifully at the park the other day." Quinn said smiling. Maddie gave her a small smile and stood up.

"Okay, fine." She grabbed a guitar from one of the stands and Finn sat down behind the drums. She played the intro like en expert, not even bothering to look at the music sheets.

"Down to you, you're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I…Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought of you." She sang with her eyes closed. "Oh you, you're pushing and pulling me down to you but I don't know what I want, no I don't know what I want." When she opened her eyes they locked on my immediately.

"You got it, you got it some kind of magic. Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless.  
I hate this, I hate this you're not the one I believe in with God as my witness." She was leaving me breathless. No one had ever done that to me. Well Santana but that was different.

"Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought. Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought of you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I want. No I don't know what I want." She broke down into a small solo. Her hands making their way with the notes. 

"Don't know what I want but I know it's not you. Keep pushing and pulling me down but I know in my heart it's not you. Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought. Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should have never thought of you I knew, I know in my heart it's not you, I knew…but now I know what I want, I want, I want…oh no, I've should have never thought!" She shouted and kept looking at me until the applause broke her out of her reverie. Slowly I started clapping too, pretending that I didn't just totally zone out. She smiled and put the guitar back on its stand before taking her seat again.

"Maddie that was great!" Mr. Schue gushed.

"I do have to admit, you certainly did better than I would have with the song. Congratulations." Rachel said smiling. All I could think of was taking Madison in my arms and hugging her senseless. I couldn't though. I was Noah freaking Puckerman; badass football player; ladies man; someone who never had feelings for girls other than sexual. This had to stop.

*Madison's POV*

I left Glee feeling pretty good. Despite the fact that I had been roped into doing something that I normally would have never done before and by someone I disliked, I was feeling great. I had just made it to my car when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned expecting someone from Glee. Instead I was hit in the face with a slushy. It took me a second to realize what had just happened. Shaking, I wiped the stupid syrupy drink out of my eyes. Cooper Pearson from the football team stood in front of me holding the empty cup.

He leaned in closer and whispered "A present from Puck.", and with that walked away. I stood there trying to process what had just happened. Quinn must have seen what had happened because the next minute she was standing in front of me asking if I was okay. She said something to Finn who nodded and got into his car and left. She steered me around the car and had me sit in the passenger seat before sliding herself into the driver's seat. I just kept replaying what Cooper had said in my head.

"A present from Puck."

"A present from Puck."

"A present from Puck."

"A present from Puck." I didn't realize I was home until Quinn was pulling me out of the car and up the front steps. Thank god my dad and Sammy were at a baseball game. I didn't want him to see me like this. Robotically I walked up the stairs and into my room then into the bathroom to sit on the edge of the tub. I stared at the floor, watching the puddle of red liquid accumulating on the floor. I knew the slushy would stain the tile if I didn't wipe it up but I didn't care. I couldn't. Quinn walked in and placed clean clothes on the sink before wordlessly helping me out of my top. It wasn't until I was in just my undergarments that she spoke.

"I'll wait in your room." She whispered then left, closing the door behind her. I climbed into the shower and let the hot water clear off my staining skin. I was still having a hard time processing what had just happened. One minute Puck is being all nice and the next he's having people slushy me? I hurried up in the shower, not wanting to keep Quinn waiting. When I came out she was sitting on my bed looking through the numerous pictures I had.

"These are all really good." She commented. "Maybe you could take my families photos when my daughter is born."

"You're keeping her?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yea, I think I am." I nodded, not sure what to say. "What did Cooper say to you?" She finally asked.

"Um..that the slushy was from Puck." I said lowly. It actually hurt saying it out loud.

"Well that's hard to believe considering the way he was looking at you today during Glee."I shrugged not really caring. The slushy was from him and that was the truth. "Can I tell you a secret?" I looked at Quinn.

"Sure."

"Puck…well Puck doesn't really 'do' feelings. He's a jock. Jock's don't have anything but sexual feelings toward people."

"What about Finn?" I asked.

"He's the one exception. Today when Puck volunteered you to sing I thought maybe he was an exception too; that maybe Glee was making him a little softer."

"What's the secret?" I asked fiddling with my necklace.

"That Puck has a heart." I scoffed at her words. "I know it's hard to believe but he does. Have you tried talking to him recently?" I shook my head.

"I don't have a reason to. Puck and I are not friends and we will never be."

"Do you like him." I couldn't answer her. Did I? Sometimes I hated that boy. But other times like when we were at the front door…ugh. I hate high school. "Just talk to him." Quinn said and stood up. "Finn will be here soon to pick me up."

"Thank you Quinn; for everything." She smiled and walked out leaving me with my thoughts.

*Puck's POV*

I stood next to my truck watching as Cooper threw the slushy into Madison's face then told her what I told him to say. Mission accomplished. Why did I have this sick feeling in my stomach as I watched Quinn come to her rescue and take her home? I pushed it away, writing it off as a bad lunch burrito.

How much longer could I lie to myself?


	6. Chapter 6

What did everyone think of Puck's POV?

*Madison's POV*

Ducking and weaving through people, sticking right next to and behind people I knew would never be targeted, practically running from class to class; that was how I had made it through the day without being slushied. The final bell was just ringing and we had an early Glee club meeting today. I flew in through the door only to run right into Matt's back.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked him. He pushed aside a little for me to see.

"Quinn is about the throw a punch at Puck." He laughed. "No one wants to jump in there and try to save him."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn was in Puck's face yelling. "Things have changed! You're in Glee now for pete's sake."

"It doesn't matter; I'm still in football Quinn and unlike you I like being popular. I don't sit around and let people take that from me. Especially anyone here." I felt my heart sink, knowing this fight was because of me. Finn stood a couple feet to my right so I weaved through a couple of people to get to him.

"How long have they been fighting?" I asked. He looked down at me for a quick second before looking back at Quinn.

"All day really. She only really got to confront him now though." I nodded not really sure what to say. "Do you know what this is all about?"

"I think so but I don't want to say right now if I don't know for sure." It was right then that Quinn raised her hand to slap him that Finn and I stepped in. Finn grabbed Quinn by the shoulders and I stepped in front of Puck, pushing him back.

"Quinn don't, it's not worth it." Finn took her raised hand in his and tried to calm her down. "Think of the baby." He whispered.

"Puck don't say a word okay? Just let him handle it." I said keeping him where he was with my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding quickly through his shirt. Mr. Schue walked in and noticed us all standing around Quinn and Finn.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked cautiously. Puck took the advantage to rush out of the room; with little hesitation me right behind me. His legs, much longer than mine, carried him faster than mine. I had to jog to keep up.

"Puck! Puck!" I yelled. He didn't answer and didn't slow down until he reached his truck in the parking lot. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the vehicle as he yanked the door open.

"Maddie let go." He snapped trying to pull his arm out of my grip. I tightened it.

"No, Puck listen you can't drive like this. You're mad and being so you could crash. You know this is a stupid idea. At least let me drive you home."

"No, I'm fine so leave me alone."

"Puck, please."

"You know this whole thing is your fault. Just leave me alone or I'll make sure the rest of your existence in high school is miserable." With that he yanked his arm away and climbed in the truck. I just stood there staring as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped away.

I sat on the patio with my feet in the pool, guitar in my lap, notebook right next to me. I lightly strummer on the guitar, stopping every so often to write something down or make a change. Dad had taken Sammy to visit Grams after Sammy got out of school. I was supposed to drive over after I got out of Glee but I called and told him I wasn't feeling too well. It wasn't a lie. The words Puck threw at me had made me sick to my stomach; I skipped Glee and came right home. Writing songs always made me feel better so after I quickly changed into a pair of pj shorts and a tank, I grabbed my guitar and note book, almost full of songs and got to work.

"You're smile makes them melt, makes them swoon. You think you're a big shot, a bad ass. Walking the halls like you own them. You're brown eyes wont make me crumble baby. You're slick voice won't make my heart speed up. You've got a challenge, I know. Im sure you'll fight but baby please know, this fight is one you'll loose." I sighed and stopped playing. I hated it. I knew I could write better but I was totally blocked. All I could think of was Puck's words in the parking lot and how I felt when he said it. I groaned and smacked my head into my forehead.

"You okay?" I reluctantly pulled my head up from my hands fully aware of who that voice belonged to. Puck stood a few feet away with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine." I snapped uncrossing my legs and sticking my feet in the water. I plucked a couple strings slowly hoping he'd just go away.

"That was really good. Did you write that?"

"What are you doing here Noah?" I kept my gaze on the water and watched as his reflection moved closer. Everything was silent, save for the sounds of the strings I played, as he made his way next to me and sat down.

"I want to apologize for what I said back at school." I scoffed and put my guitar between us. "I'm serious. I feel bad that I snapped like that. I'm not one for apologizing you know."

"I know."

"Then why are you making this difficult?" I could hear the anger surfacing in his voice. Good, it was better if he was mad at me.

"Because this doesn't change things. When we go back to school tomorrow, it's going to be exactly the same. You're a jock, I'm a loser. Leave it at that."

"Maddie, I'm trying to change okay? It's not easy for me. I'm a football player. I'm hot shit at school and this Glee thing is really throwing it off."

"Then quit. I'm sure no one would miss you. Well maybe Santana but we all know how that goes." My hands were twisting themselves into my necklace, creating angry welts on my fingers.

"Are you saying you wouldn't miss me? You know that's a lie Maddie. Is it so hard to believe that I want to be friends?"

"Yea it is. Noah Puckman doesn't befriend Glee losers."

"You're right. I don't. But I do befriend people who deserve it. Do you know that because of you I am getting an A in English now?"

"Only because I told Coach you just needed to do the work."

"Maddie…"

"Madison. Not Maddie. I've already told you that."

"Oh whatever! Who cares what people call you? Up until you had to tutor me I knew you as the photographer glee girl."

"Oh that's really nice Puckerman. I think you should go."

"No, because you need to listen to what I have to say."

"Oh yea and why is that? Because you want to tell me we should be friends despite the fact that we are from opposite ends of the popularity chain? Despite the fact that you had Cooper throw a damn slushy into…" I didn't manage to get the rest of the ran out because at that moment

Noah Puckerman kissed me.


End file.
